True Lies
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens the night that Elliot and Olivia go to the Swing Set? What do they share to others that they won't share face to face? Bomshell episode! One-Shot!


**Please review! You guys are so good at reviewing! All goes to Dick Wolf. One-shot!**

"El, are you sure Kathy is okay with this?" Olivia asked for the fifteenth time that night. "Liv, Kathy doesn't have a say in this." Elliot sighed. "But you won't tell me why that is." Olivia said. Elliot chuckled. "You are a very stubborn woman, you now that?" Elliot asked smiling.

"I've been told that a couple of time LESS than you!" Olivia smirked fixing her hair in the mirror of the car. "Liv, you look beautiful." Elliot said. "You always say that." Olivia smirked. "It's always true." Elliot smirked back at her.

"Who are we looking for again?" Elliot asked. "Uh, Cassandra Davina." Olivia said looking at the file. "Is there a picture in there?" Elliot asked. "No, this is going to be a long night." Olivia groaned throwing the file into the backseat.

"Hey, how could it be long? You're going to spend it with me." Elliot smirked cockily. "There's that ego again." Olivia smiled waving her finger. She looked out the window at the club. "Here we go." She said as Elliot got out of the car.

Elliot opened the door for her. "Here we go." He said taking her arm and hooking their fingers together. They walked into the club and were greeted by a very underdressed hostess. It didn't take long for her to point out Cassandra.

She walked up to them with lust in her eyes. Elliot didn't even notice her coming. He was too turned on by the music and the way Olivia was pressed against his body. "Olivia, Elliot, nice to meet you. You work with Jerry?" She asked.

"Uh, yes. Jerry and I are pals." Elliot smiled at her. "I see. Olivia, what do you do?" Cassandra asked. Olivia was taken aback. "Uh, I'm a fashion consultant." Olivia said. "That's nice." She smirked. When she looked away, Olivia rolled her eyes.

Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a couple there. "Hey, we haven't seen you around here." The man said. "Yeah, my husband and I just came here. This is our first time." Olivia smiled at the mention of Elliot being her husband.

"We love first timers." The man said. She felt Elliot's grip tighten on her as they said that. _Is he jealous? He can't be. He's got a wife. I'm just overthinking this._ Olivia thought. "When did you two join?" Olivia asked. "About a year ago." The woman said.

"Elliot, I want to show you something." Cassandra whispered into Elliot's ear. Olivia whipped her head towards him when his arm slipped away. He looked at her before reluctantly pulling away completely.

"Your husband is very handsome. I'm shocked you let him in here." The woman said. "Well, we decided to try something new." Olivia smiled. "How long have you two been married?" The man asked. "Uh, twelve and a half years." Olivia said. _Where'd that come from? We're only supposed to be married for a couple of years. I hope Elliot heard that so he doesn't blow our cover._

"So Elliot, Olivia is very attractive. How did you decide to let her come here and do this?" Cassandra asked sitting down on one of the couches. Elliot sat down reluctantly. Who knows what has been on this couch? "Olivia and I have been married a long time. We thought we should try some new surroundings." Elliot said. "How long have you two-" Cassandra started. "Twelve and a half years." Elliot said remembering that Olivia said that when talking to the other couple.

"That's a long time." She said. "Not really, not when you love the person." Elliot said. _Oh shit! Don't let Olivia hear that._ Elliot prayed in his head. "Do you guys have any kids?" She asked. "Uh, we have 5. Three girls and 2 boys." Elliot said. Might as well tell half of the truth.

Olivia liked how Elliot was talking. She heard everything through the earpeice. "Do you guys have kids?" The woman asked. "We have 5, actually. Two boys and three girls." Olivia smiled brightly. She liked the way that sounded. "Wow! You must really love him." The man said. "Yeah, I do really love him." Olivia smiled softly.

_Please tell me he heard that. _Did she just say that?_ What am I doing? He's married._ Hopefully, she meant that. _God, what have I done?_ I should've told her. She's probably kicking herself now.

"Were you ever married befor Olivia?" Cassandra asked. "Actually, yes. I was married to a woman named Kathy. She left me for personal feelings about certain people." Elliot said emphasizing Kathy and left. C'mon Liv, don't give up on us now. Elliot pleaded.

_Kathy left!_ Olivia screamed in her head. "Hey, are you okay? You look a little pale." The woman asked. "Uh, I'm just a little nausous. I should be fine in a couple of minutes." Olivia said as another wave came over her. "Or years." Olivia breathed gripping her stomach.

A moment later, Elliot was at her side. "Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asked concerned. "Yeah, just a little shocked here." She whispered. Elliot rubbed her back soothingly. "You want to go. I don't think we should stay here. We just shot our cover down to our real lives." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia smiled as he said that. He did mean everything he said. "Yeah, let's go. I'm sure Munch and Fin would like it better here anyway." Olivia smiled softly. She got off the stool. Elliot wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. They started walking out when Cassandra stopped them.

"You two are leaving already?" She asked. "Yeah, apparently we have some news to tell people." Elliot smiled. Olivia looked at him questionly. "What news?" Cassandra asked. _Nosey!_ They both thought. "Olivia happens to be pregnant. I don't think this is the most appropriate place for her or me to be." Elliot said.

Cassandra's jaw dropped a little in shock. Elliot walked past her taking Olivia with him. _Did he really just say that?_ Olivia asked herself. Once they were out of the club, Olivia spoke. "You told her I was pregnant." Olivia said. "Well, being sick is part of being pregnant sometimes." Elliot smirked helping her into the car.

They were both silent for a while. "You meant what you said back there." Olivia said. "Yeah, I meant everything. Kathy left, my kids are practically yours, and... I do love you more than life itself." Elliot said. "I meant what I said too." Olivia whisperd. "I know you did." Elliot smiled taking her hand.

Just then, they pulled up to heavy traffic. "Oh, that's great." Olivia chuckled sarcastically. "How badly do you want to sit in sweatpants right now?" Elliot asked. "So bad, you know I do not care for wearing dresses that are meant to worn undercover." Olivia smirked. He knew her too well sometimes.

"Then, since you live on the other side of town and I live about two blocks from here, why don't you just stay the night at my apartment? I still have your clothes from when your apartment was a crime scene." Elliot suggested. "Only on one condition." Olivia smiled lifting a finger.

"What?" Elliot asked cautiously. Sometimes, Olivia's conditions were way out of proportion. He really didn't feel like going to ten different stores to find the right Ben & Jerry's for her. "We can NOT watch any Star Wars." Olivia said. "Okay." Elliot chuckled.

Elliot pulled up in front of his building and got out. He saw Olivia going for her door handle. He jumped over the hood of the car and opened it before she could. Olivia laughed at him. "When did you become a gentleman on me?" Olivia asked. "When you told me you loved me, that was all I needed." Elliot smiled wrapping an arm around he waist.

Olivia kissed his cheek. "So, I've been missing out on this for 12 years now?" Olivia chuckled. "I didn't know you felt the same way I did back then. Man, I need to get better at reading signs." Elliot said walking into the building with her. Olivia cuddled into his side.

God, there's that feeling again. If she keeps doing that, we're not going to make it to the front door. Elliot let out a breath to relax himself a little. The trouble was that when you exhaled, you had to inhale. Olivia's scent waffled up his nose and made the problem much worse.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Olivia screamed in her head. She was going up to Elliot's empty apartment after he told her he loved her when he was still married. _I'm going to hell. That's it. I am going to hell._

The ride up the elevator was torturous for both of them. They finally made their way inside Elliot's apartment. "I'll go get your clothes." Elliot smiled as he walked towards his bedroom. "Wait, El?" Olivia called after him. He turned around and walked to her, placing his hands on her hips.

"How long has Kathy been gone?" Olivia asked. "Mmm, a couple of months, but we haven't been happy with each other in years. You know that." Elliot whispered. "I do know that." Olivia whispered back. Her forehead fell against his.

"Liv, I know you don't want to be the other woman. You're not. I promise you that. I'd never do that to you. You will be the only woman tonight. If you let me, you will be the only woman for the rest of my life. Don't blame yourself for our divorce or anything. You did nothing wrong. I love you." Elliot smiled at her.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled back. She kissed him on the lips. That kiss turned into a frenzied exploration. Olivia's dress was hiked up to her hips when Elliot pushed her against the wall.

His shirst came off first. Olivia marveled in the feel of his chest and abs. She moaned when they twitched under her touch. _God, who made this guy! He's built like a god._ Elliot started to work on her dress.

He groaned when he didn't find bra under it. "Jesus Liv!" He grunted. This woman is going to kill me someday. Hell, that's going to be the best death imagined by man. "Bed?" He asked. Olivia smirked seductively and leaned over to him. "Unless you want to do it right here against this wall, yes." Olivia growled into his ear.

Now it was up to Elliot. He'd rather have his explorations of Olivia on his bed where their were no restrictions. "We'll come back here later." He said in a low, sexy voice that made Olivia shiver. She kissed his neck whil he carried her to the bedroom.

Elliot placed her in the middle of the bed and pulled her dress the rest of the way off her body. Holy Shit! It rang through his mind. All Olivia had on was a very tiny peice of underwear which could probably be close in comparison to dental floss.

"God Olivia!" He moaned rubbing his hands up and down her body. He took off his pants and boxers while Olivia took off the underwear and flung it at his chest. Elliot crawled back onto her and looked into her eyes. "I need you to promise me something." Elliot said.

Olivia looked down at his lips and back up to his eyes. "What's that?" Olivia asked. "I need you to promise me that, when I wake up, you'll be here in this bed, in my arms." Elliot said. Olivia stared at him for a moment. "I promise." She whispered.

Elliot kissed her then when he pushed into her. They both moaned into each other's mouths. Olivia's nails dug into his back. God, that feels like heaven! Elliot thought as he held her hips keeping his pace. She bucked into him when one of his hands teased her nipple. She whimpered into his mouth.

Elliot kissed his way down her jaw to her neck, marking his territory at her chest. Olivia's nails dug into his arms harder. She bit his shoulder before letting her head fall back. "El, I'm so close." Olivia whimpered. "Me too, baby. Cum for me." Elliot purred into her ear.

He sucked on her skin behind her ear. Olivia let go immediatly. "ELLIOT!" She screamed as she came. Her body convulsed below him. She tightened around him. That was his undoing. "Go damn, Liv!" He yelled as he shot into her.

He pulled Olivia on top of him as their breathing evened out. She rubbed her face in his chest and kissed it. Elliot turned onto his side so that they were facing each other. He kissed her nose before her lips. She smiled against the kiss. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." He murmured before falling asleep.

The alarm buzzed, waking Olivia up. She opened he eyes to find Elliot still fast asleep. She kicked his leg. "El, turn off the alarm!" She whined. Elliot groaned and turned over, blindly turning off the alarm. He turned back over, his eyes still shut, and pulled Olivia to him.

"You kept your promise." He mumbled. "I can't break promises I make to you. Besides, how could I leave when I have a man that loves me in the same bed as me. I love you El. I'm not leaving." Olivia whispered kissing his chest.

Elliot held her tighter. "I have a question." Olivia said. "What's that, baby?" Elliot asked keeping his eyes closed. "Why'd you set the alarm? We have today off." Olivia smiled. "I guess I forgot. I had a very hot woman to entertain last night." Elliot smirked kissing her. Olivia laughed.

That's when Elliot opened his eyes to find her smiling at him with all the love in the world in her eyes. "I love you. You know that, right?" Elliot asked nuzzling her nose. "Yeah, I know. I love you too." Olivia smiled. Just then, Olivia's stomach growled. They both laughed.

"Let's get you something to eat, huh?" Elliot asked chuckling. Olivia just nodded smiling. They both got out of the bed. Elliot pulled on his pajama pants while Olivia put on one of Elliot's t-shirts. Elliot watched her walk out of the room yawning. She's only wearing my shirts around the house. If she wears them out, we're going to be breaking some laws. Elliot thought walking into the kitchen where Olivia was.

_Can't believe I finally have Elliot._ Olivia thought while she smiled at Elliot. She took another bite of her Honey Nut Cheerios. Elliot got a spoon and took a spoonful out of her bowl. Olivia's jaw dropped while smiling. Elliot smirked as he chewed the cerel.

"I can't believe you just did that." Olivia said. "What? Took a bite of your cheerios? After what we did last night, you find that shocking." Elliot smiled. "The box is right there! Get your own." Olivia chuckled as she guarded her bowl. Elliot got an idea.

He went back around the counter to Olivia. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked turning to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the stool. He laid her on the floor while she laughed. Elliot kissed her.

"Your floor is cold." Olivia chuckled. Elliot laughed at her. "That's what you get for not sharing." Elliot smirked. "Well, too bad. I know how to warm up." Olivia smirked back. "Really?" Elliot asked. Olivia just nodded her head and kissed him. Her hands ran up his sides resting on his chest. She hooked her ankles at the small of his back and pulled him down.

She moaned when she felt him through his pants. _He has no idea what's going to happen._ Olivia smirked against a kiss. When they parted for breath, Olivia got out from under Elliot and went back to eating her cerel. "What? Are? You? Doing?" Elliot croaked out. She smiled at the problem he had in his pants. "I warmed up." Olivia smirked.

Elliot stayed on the floor shocked as she ate and read the newspaper. He stood up when she put her bowl in the sink. He grabbed her waist and carried her to his room. "What are you doing?" Olivia laughed. "This is what you for teasing your boyfriend." Elliot smirked as he carried her to the bed for their morning activities.

**Please review! You guys are the best.**


End file.
